Ahh School Drama!
by NekoNanaChan
Summary: Rin is a weird 16 year old and Len is a Flirt. Will her life change because of him? RinXLen mostly. Rated T for language
1. Flirting and Bad Apple?

**Hey Nana-chan here :3 I didn't feel like writing the 3****rd**** part to Oranges and Bananas so I wrote this. Hee hee I got the idea at like 4:00am I was about to sleep then I was like OMG I have an idea for a story and well here it is so read on :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CRYPTONS CHARACTORS SADLY!**

* * *

><p>Ahh! School Drama!<p>

_Rin's Pov:_

YO! My name is Rin Kagamine! I'm a weird 16 year old girl and, I go to Crypton High School. The only reason I love it so much is because of the cute uniforms which consists of a white and navy blue sailor type shirt and, a navy blue skirt! Any who~ I have honey blond shoulder length hair and, ocean blue eyes and I have my signature white bow. The only down fall about my appearance to me is my breast and height! I mean I could pass as a 12 year old! My best friends are Miku Hatsune, Teto Kasane, Luka Megurine, and Meiko Sakine. They are pretty awesome too oh and I have two older sisters. Lily she's the oldest and she's 18! She looks just like me but with longer hair. My other sister is 17 her name is Neru, she looks like me to but with honey colored eyes, and she always has her hair in a long side ponytail. So my life is pretty normal for a teenager well was normal until I met him.

RIN! GET YOUR ASS UP!

I bolted right up at the noise."Erg five more minuets" I said, shoving my head underneath my orange pillow. I glanced at the clock. "HOLY PICKLES ITS 6:30 I HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL BY 7:00 IM GOING TO BE LATE!"I shouted, running out of bed and ran to the bathroom to prep myself up. After 10 minutes I ran down the stairs to see an angry Lily and a bored Neru on her phone texting.

"Damn if we weren't rich we couldn't afford her phone bills" I thought. Did I mention we were filthy rich? Not to brag or anything but we are my dad is a doctor while my mom is a lawyer. They are pretty busy so we don't see them often so we take care of ourselves.

I asked one of the chefs to make me a waffle to go. "Geez Rin next time turn your alarm clock on" Lily said, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Heh sorry Lily I forgot since I turn it off on the weekends since its Monday I guess I forgot" I said, scratching the back of my neck.

Then I went to get my school bag from library in our house (more like mansion) I have no idea how it got there too. When I came back my waffle was done. I grabbed it and yelled: "Okay let's go now" while shoving it in my mouth and I grabbed both of my sister's hands and ran to the door.

The school is really close so we walk there. While we were walking I glanced at my watch. "OH MY GOOSHNESS ITS 6:55 LETS RUN NOW BEFORE WE'RE LATE"! I said, running full speed. Luckily we were extremely close to the school we got there in a minute.

After saying goodbye to them I ran to my homeroom. Surprisingly there were a few people there such as my 4 friends. "Hey hey hey!" I said, skipping to them.

"Hey Rin" they all said, in unison. We usually greet each other this way it's pretty fun too.

Suddenly the bell rang and then people started swarming into the class room. Hee hee they reminded me of bees. I noticed that Kiyoteru-sensai wasn't here yet. Like on cue he came into the room out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late class a bit of traffic "he said, trying to catch his breath.

As everyone went to their seats the teacher snapped his fingers so everyone averted their attention to him.

"Class I know this is uncommon but we have a new student today so why don't you come in and introduce yourself to the class" he said, gesturing towards the door.

Then came in a boy who looked just like me! He had the same honey blond hair and ocean blue eyes but his hair was pulled into a small ponytail.

We could totally pass as twins! "Hey everyone my name is Len Kagamine and I hope to be friends with everyone especially the ladies" he said, with a smirk.

That made all the girls blushed and whispered excitedly except me and my friends.

"Oh great a freaking flirt like we need another one" I thought, bitterly.

"Yes well Kagamine-san why don't you have a seat next to Rin-chan, Rin put your hand up so he can see you" Kiyoteru-sensei said, while quieting the girls down.

"Damnit I have to sit next to him!" I screamed in my head, while putting my hand up.

When Len noticed me he winked and began to walk towards the empty desk next to mine. It didn't affect me at all to his surprise. When he got to the desk he looked at me.

"Hey there cutie so your name is Rin and, I've noticed we have the same surname" he said, playing with an eraser.

I felt a vein pop at the side of my head so I looked at him and glared.

"First of all how did you know my surname was Kagamine and, second don't call me a cutie" I said, not even paying attention to sensei. "I looked at bag and it had your name on it" he said, blankly.

"Is that so well don't talk to me and everything will be good towards us okay" I said now paying attention to the teacher."Oh Rin your feisty I like that" Len said, now paying attention. I sighed, and thought "Damn this is going to be a long year"

* * *

><p>~<em>Time Skip<em>~

After homeroom I had to go to science which is probably my favorite class since we have the best teacher. Her name is Ann but we call her Sweet Ann because she is so nice. Plus she makes everything fun! When I was walking to class I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I spun around I saw the most annoying person ever.

"Hey Rinny can you help me to my next class" Len said, looking lost. I groaned and took his schedule out of his hands.

"Ugh you have all the same classes as me" I said, pouting like a child whose parents didn't give them candy.

"OH MY GOSH! This must me fate then!" he said, dramatically and spinning around.

Cough-gay-cough. "Shut up with all this nonsense and hurry up before we are late you dum dum" I said, walking away. Surprisingly he followed me to the class.

When we got there we were the first to be there. "DEAR GOD WHY AM I STUCK WITH THIS NUB! " I thought while slamming my bag on the desk.

I looked at the clock and sighed. At our school we have 10 minutes to get to class which is awesome but I prefer to get there early so I can listen to my iPod while I wait.

I took out my Orange I pod touch and turned on Skeleton Life. I didn't notice I was singing until Len started staring at me. I looked at him and, paused the song.

"The heck you looking at you butt sniff" I said, putting my IPod away.

"Rin your singing it's so….." he trailed off. I looked at him and cocked up and eyebrow.

"What about my voice I wasn't even singing" I said.

"Yeah you were and your voice it's…..its" Len said, looking at me.

"Huh I guess I was and spit it out gosh" I said, tapping my fingers against the desk.

"Your voice is so PRETTY AND CUTE!" he said, acting like a fan girl.

" Um thank you? Gosh you don't need to act to weird about it" I said, blankly.

Just then someone came into class. The one and only: Mikuo Hatsune. He's Miku's twin brother and, he's a huge pervert like he's in love with me like all the guys in school, but he tries to grope me.

"Rinny-chan! Oh my beloved little kitty!" Mikuo said, running towards me.

Okay I have a weird habit it's when I'm caught by surprise like when someone hugs me a make a mew sound like a cat. So like when Miku hugs me I mew and then she calls me Rin-nyan. It's pretty annoying but it's a habit.

When he reached me he glomped me. "MEW! MIKUO LET GO! I squealed.

"OMG RIN-NYAN YOU ARE SO CUTE!" he said, squeezing harder.

"Oh Rin your still as flat as a board but you got some mosquito bites on you" Mikuo said, while grabbing my ahem breast.

"MEW KYAAA LEN HELP ME HES GROPING MY GOODIES!" I said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Did I mention that Mikuo is like a foot taller than me? Well he is and he's strong. I noticed that Len was the same height as him when he came over and pried him off of me.

"Hah ha thanks hah Len" I said, gasping for air. I mean I'm really strong but when I'm caught off guard I go limp.

"No problem Rin but I need to watch out for this guy and make sure he doesn't try to rape my Rinners" he said, skipping towards his desk next to mine.

Erg major pet peeve I hate it when people call me Rinny or Rinners or even Rin-Rin. I just like Rin but Miku can call me Rin-nyan since it sounded cute.

All of a sudden I felt some one touching my hair. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Mikuo sniffing and playing with it. "Oh Rin your hair smells like oranges just like always" Mikuo said, while rubbing his face against a few strands.

"Um what the heck Mikuo your such a weirdo" I said, putting my palm against his face and pushing it away.

Then people started coming into the class. I looked and saw Kaito he's like my best guy friend and he's Miku's big crush. I mean he's sweet and handsome and all but I only like him as a friend.

"Yo Kaito what's up" I said, waving.

"Hey Rin and the sky is up" he said, patting my head. "Oh I almost forgot I went to some science place and I found this" I said, reaching into my bag and pulling out astronaut ice-cream.

"OH MY GOD THEY MAKE THIS STUFF!" he said, grabbing the 5 bags I gave him.

"Yeah I know I was pretty siked too Kaito" I said giggling. "Aww Rin your laugh is so cute too!" Len said, suddenly.

"Hey Rin is that your boyfriend?" Mikuo said.

Oh yeah Kaito is best friends with Mikuo and well I'm kind of friends with him too. When he's not being a pervert he's actually pretty cool.

"No he's just the new kid in school" I said, looking at a magazine in my bag. "Aww come on Rin you should go out with him" Kaito said, pouting. "Um Kaito I just met him and he's a flirt" I said, blankly.

"Oh Rin don't be such a meanie and break my heart" Len said, dramatically. "Oh Len I'm so sorry for Rin's meaniness" Kaito said, hugging him while Len pretended to cry on his shoulder. "Oh my gosh poor Len!" Mikuo said, joining them. "Um yaoi moment" I said, while Yaoi fans started squealing.

I could tell that the guys were going to be good friends. When the teacher came in everyone when to their seats and Kaito sat in front of me and Mikuo sat in front of Len.

We were in the way back on the left side near the window.

"Okay class today is a free period so feel free to socialize and do work that you were too lazy to do last night" Sweet Ann said, while going on her computer.

Luckily I did all my homework so I could just talk and stuff. "Hey Rin can I borrow your Math homework" Kaito said, turning around towards me. "Sure I do owe you for last week's notes in Social Studies". Kaito's in all of my classes accept home room and cooking class.

"Thanks Rin you're the best" he said, smiling at me which made me blush a bit. He can make anyone blush even boys and teachers. It's pretty weird.

"Hey Len why are you sitting next to me" I said, annoyed. "Oh it's because I love you" he said, smiling cutely. WHOA did I just say he was cute? I mean um pretend you didn't see that.

"Um isn't love a big commitment?" Mikuo said, turning towards Len. "It was love at first sight for my Rin-nyan" he said, a bit too loud. It made everyone say Aww and the some girls glared at me while some guys did the same to Len.

"Ugh Len leave me alone before I bite your head off" I said, looking out the window at the cherry blossom trees.

"Ah Rin playing hard to get well I promise you I will make you my girlfriend if it's the last thing I do!" Len shouted, shaking his fist in the air and, one leg on his chair and the other on the floor. Some people cheered while others looked annoyed or pissed off for some odd reason.

"Damnit why am I stuck with this noob" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p><em>~Lunch Time~<em>

I went up the stairs to the roof. That's where me and my friends have lunch. Sometimes Kaito, Mikuo, Gakupo, and Ted come. They're all his best friends. Sadly Kaito asked Len to join us. He only came to see me gosh he's just going to flirt with me.

It's pretty annoying. When I reached the door to the roof and opened I saw Len there first. The others are always late but I'm use to it but now I wish they were here.

"RINNY! Oh it's such a beautiful day today! But not as beautiful as you my dear" Len said, looking at the view. I gave him a ~what the heck is wrong with you kid~ look.

I walked in and sat on the floor and took out my bento one of the chefs made this morning. It consisted of 3 beef ongiris, 2 hot dog octopuses, 4 pieces of an omelet and orange slices. I picked up one of the onigiris and Len came over and sat next to me. Then suddenly my orange phone started blasting Levan Polka. I looked to see who it was to my surprise it was Neru it said:

**To: Rin**

**From: Awesome Neru**

**Hey Rin me and Lily aren't going to be home tonight :P we are staying over Gumi's house for a sleep over :D take care :D**

"Hmm I'll be at home all alone then" I said, scratching my chin.

"Oh Rinny you can't be home all alone! You'll probably get hurt!" Len said, poking my face.

"Um no I won't and stop touching me" I said, smacking his hand.

"Hey Rin can you help me study at your house, since no one will be there" Len said doing that weird kitty face thing that looks like this :3.

"Ugh whatever I don't care" I said, popping a hot dog into my mouth.

"YAY! THANK YOU RIN-RIN!" he said, hugging me."Mew! Len let go of me and don't call me that just call me Rin! I said, pushing him off of me.

After 5 minutes everyone came in a group. "Hey yall" I said, waving. "Rin I need to talk to you in private" Miku said, pulling me up. We walked to the door and went back inside.

"Okay Miku what's up?" I asked. "Well um could you ask Kaito out for me?" she said, playing with her bow on her shirt. "Yeah okay Miku but on one condition" I said, sticking up a finger.

"What's that?" she said. "A bag full of oranges" I said, smiling. "Deal oh thank you Rin-nyan!" Miku said, hugging me. When we got back I sat back down in my original spot and everyone sat in a circle.

"Hey what was that about?" Len whispered nudging me. "None of your business, butt sniff" I said, punching his shoulder. He winced, and started rubbing it. "Hey you guys doing anything after school" Teto asked taking a bite out of her beloved French bread.

"I'm not doing anything" The usual quiet Ted said. "Me either" everyone else said in unison. "Then we should all go to Vocaloid Café after school, it will be coolioso" she said, putting her leg behind her head and making sure no one will see her underwear under her skirt.

"Sounds like fun" Kaito said eating the dehydrated ice-cream I gave him. We all nodded. "Let's sing a song" Miku randomly said. "Okay how about Bad Apple?" I said, taking a bite out of my onigiri. "Yeah LETSA GO!" Meiko said jumping up and pointing her finger towards the sky. I swear I have weird friends but I'm no different.

"Okay ill point to whose turn it is to sing and I'll start first" Miku said, and started.

Miku: Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
>kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte<br>Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
>mienaiwa sou shiranai?<p>

Kaito: Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
>toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete<br>Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
>watashi wa watashi sore dake<p>

Rin: Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
>Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba<br>Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<p>

Len: Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

Luka: Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?  
>Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?<br>Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no?  
>Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama<p>

Gakupo: Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo  
>hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa<br>Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara  
>moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru<p>

Meiko: Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
>kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte<br>Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
>mienaiwa sou shiranai?<p>

Mikuo: Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
>toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete<br>Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
>watashi wa watashi sore dake<p>

Teto: Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?  
>Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba<br>Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<p>

Ted: Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

All: Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba  
>subete kowasuwa subete kowasuwa<br>Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba  
>watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?<br>Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
>subete no koto mo mada shiranai no<br>Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
>subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woo hoo finally finished :D it was about 3,200 words :3 BE HAPPY anyways next chappy will be Len's POV so look up for that :3 oh yeah I just randomly thought that Len kind of reminds me of Tamaki-senpai from Ouran High School Host Club :P<strong>


	2. Changing Personality and Kittens

**Hey Nana-chan here :3 Please Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARECTORS THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>Ahh! School Drama!<p>

_Len's POV:_

Hey ladies (and if you're a dude then Yo). My name is Len Kagamine obviously if you didn't know that, then you're a dum dum. Well let me tell you a bit about myself. I have honey blond hair tied back into a ponytail, ocean blue eyes, and I'm 16 years old. I'm pretty masculine too you know for the ladies. I consider myself a flirt but I don't go out with chicks not that anyone knows that I've never had a girlfriend (please don't tell anyone T_T). I just haven't found the right girl yet (don't judge I bet some of you have been single your whole like :P). But there is this one girl Rin. I'm sure you've heard of her. She's pretty cute and all but she doesn't like me so I've been trying to use my charm on her. Sadly it doesn't affect her (tear). Well now that you know me let's get to the story shall we?

* * *

><p><em>~After School~<em>

"Rin-chan let's get married" I said, walking along side her to her house.

I'm going over her house to study because I don't get something in math. Luckily we have all the same classes. Obviously the teachers want me to hook up with her. Or they just pulled a random name out of a hat and gave me their same schedule.

"No thank you Pony boy" Rin said, looking straight ahead.

Huh Pony boy that's new probably referring to the ponytail. I touched my ponytail and sighed.

"Very rude Rin-Rin but oh I can't stay mad at some so cute!" I squealed, glomping her.

"MEW!" she squealed. That made me hug her tighter. I mean she's so darn cute like a kitty! Okay I know that sounded gay but come on I couldn't help it.

"Len let go before I cut your arms off!" she exclaimed. I let go instantly. She may be small but she's feisty. Like today in Social Studies I took her eraser for a second without asking. She almost bit my finger off!

"That's better!" she said, skipping away.

"Hey! Wait up Rin!" I said, chasing her. "Damn she skips fast" I muttered to myself. When I caught up I noticed we were near the upper-class part of our town.

"Wait hah you live hah hah here?" I said, out of breath.

"Yeah but it's pretty boring" she said, walking up to the biggest house there.

"Holy shit! You live here!" I said, in awe. Damn I wouldn't have thought she lived somewhere like this! I mean I didn't think she was poor or anything but ah whatever.

"Yeah don't think much of it" Rin said, knocking on the door.

"You are one lucky ass chick" I said while a butler came to the door.

"Madam Rin welcome back ah I see you have brought a guest well come right in" he said, rather politely.

"Thank you Yuki but please just call me Rin" Rin said, walking in.

"Yes my lady as you wish" Yuki said, closing the door behind us.

HOLY SHIT! IT'S FUCKING HUGE INSIDE!

"Yuki will you please bring us some snacks we will be in the library okay" Rin said, leading me somewhere.

"Yes Rin right on it" he said, rushing away.

"Damn Rin you house is awesome and you have a library holy shit can I live with you" I said my mouth wide open at the scenery.

"Yeah I know and no you can't live with me that would be gross" she muttered, walking up the stairs.

It took a while getting there. There were tons of hallways that if I didn't have Rin I would surely get lost. She opened the door and there stood the biggest library I ever saw. Every book ever published must be in there!

"Rin what the hell does your family do!" I said, gasping at the size.

"My dad is a high paying doctor and my mom is a high paying lawyer" she said, blankly.

"Damn your so lucky you get whatever you want!" I whined.

"Shut up Len there is one thing I don't get but I'm not going to tell you what it is since I just met you" she said crossing her arms against her ahem flat chest.

"Ah ah ah Rin even if you just met me you let me in your house for all you know I could be a pedo bear in disguise" I said, wagging my finger in front of her face.

"Psh your too much of a shota to be a pedo bear" she replied, slapping my hand away.

"Gasp! Way to go Rin ruin my manliness" I said, walking to a corner to sulk.

"Len stop sulking in the corner and let's study" she said, while setting her bag on a table and sitting into a chair.

I got up and walked to the table copying what she did. Just then Yuki came with the snacks it was orange cake and banana cake.

"HOLY PICKLED CABBAGE BANANA CAKE! MY FAVORITE!" I said, smiling.

"I didn't know what you would like Master Len so judging by the way you smelled, I got a banana cake, and I already knew orange cake was Rin-chan's favorite" he said, waving his hand.

"Any ways thank you very much for the cake!" I said, with a bright smile. "Your welcome Len-kun, I shall be going now" Yuki said bowing then turning away to leave. Once he left Rin started to talk.

"Wow how come you're a gentle man to him but not me" Rin said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That's only because I can be myself in front of you silly girl" I said, shaking my finger. She sighed and went back to eating her cake.

* * *

><p><em>~After Studying~ <em>

"God Rin made me study more than I needed" I said, while walking back to my house.

She made me study for 3 hours! The stuff we studied I didn't even need help on! I bet she just did it to spend more time with me.

While I was thinking my phone made a familiar tone. It was my mother calling. I sighed and picked it up.

**Len: Hey Mom what's up?**

**Mom: Len! Where are you! Are you okay? Did you get captured and raped by fan-girls?**

Ahh Mom always worrying.

**Len: Mom I'm fine, I just went over a friend's house to study don't worry. Anyways I sent you a text didn't you get it?**

**Mom: Oh yeah I did hee hee I must have forgot. Also who's house was it? Was it a girl's house? Oh my Lenny-kins is growing up!**

**Len: I went over my friend Rin's house. Yes it's a girl and Mom please don't…**

I was interrupted by a squeal

**Mom: KYAA! I KNEW IT! OH LEN YOU MUST TELL ME ABOUT HER!**

**Len: Mom calm down we are just friends and well I don't know much about her but I'm almost home.**

**Mom: Aww (**I could practically see her pout) **okay ill talk to you when you get home. I love you~ Bye~**

**Len: I love you too bye**

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. "Gosh sometimes Mom can act like a 10 year old" I thought.

* * *

><p><em>~Time Skip~<em>

**BRINNNNGGGG**

"Grrr shut up Mr. Alarm clock" I groaned. I sighed sat up and turned it off.

It's been a week since I met Rin. It's gone pretty smoothly besides the fact she almost killed me for smacking her butt. I mean I was being friendly she got a goal in soccer, so I smacked her butt saying "Good Game". But no she had to tackle me into a choke hold and, made me apologies.

Of course I said it and, promised not to do it again. But I will anyways (hur hur).

As I was putting on my uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, navy blue tie, and black pants, I couldn't help but think about Rin.

"Maybe I should change my personality to be more like Kaito. I mean he's cool and, smooth with the ladies, even when he doesn't even try! The whole flirty personality I have, doesn't even compare to him! Well I'll try it out today, and maybe Rin will start to like me. I mean I like her, but I don't love her like I told her that I did. Hey I want a banana. Sweet delicious bananas. Ba Ba banana nana~" I thought.

Ugh I need food and I need to stop thinking too much.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and peeled it open. Mmm sweet delicious fruit!

My parents weren't home since they go to work early, maybe I should tell you a bit about them.

My mom's name is Haku and, my dad's name is Dell. They own a café called Vocaloid Cafe. It's pretty popular, a lot of teenagers like myself go there to hangout and just chill. But I use to live in the United States with my Aunt Iroha, but I moved in with my parents because I kind of got into a fight with her. So now I live with them but I don't mind. My parents are pretty cool, they don't care if I have people over or even if they are girls. That's why I love them so much.

I looked at the time and, grabbed my bag and headed out. Even though I was 20 minutes early I like going to school before everyone.

While I was walking I heard a noise. I stopped walking to listen more closely. It sounded like a kitten. When I went to find where it was coming from I saw a familiar blond headed girl petting a black kitten.

" Yo Rin! What ya got there?" I said, jogging towards her.

"Hey creeper, it's a stray kitten I found, in a box on the side of the road" Rin replied, picking it up and showing it to me. I frowned and looked more closely at it.

"It's pretty cute, are you going to keep it" I asked, stroking it's head.

"Wow Len no flirtatious compliment?, well anyways yes I am, it wouldn't be right to leave it out here to starve to death" she said, cuddling it to her chest.

"Your right and I'm going to change my attitude, to be more nice instead of just being a flirt"

"I'd like to see that" she replied walking towards the way to school.

"Oh is that a challenge? If so then I'll show you I will" I questioned.

She just laughed and shook her head.

"I'll show Kagamine Rin, once you've seen that I changed you will start to like me" I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha cliffy!<strong>

**Sorry for it being so short :P please don't be mad :D oh and please review it makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying this or disliking it. Well Nana-chan out!**


	3. Huge Snails and Swimming

**A/N: Hey my little squirrel eggs :D thank you for your reviews :D it made me very happy :3oh and sorry for being so late at updating I was lazy xD**

**Len: What's a squirrel egg?**

**A/N: An egg that comes from a squirrel (duh)**

**Rin: THAT SOUNDS SO AWESOME! IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE!**

**A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT IF IT WAS IT WOULD BE SOO COOLIOSO!**

**Len: Okay then now to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTORS!**

* * *

><p>Ahh! School Drama!<p>

_Rin's Pov:_

Huh so apparently Len is going to "Change" his personality. I wonder how he's going to ask now. Oh no he might be all emo, and stuff. Or he could be a rapist! What if he became a murderer! Wait I need to stop ranting to myself in my head.

I walked into class and saw Miku all by herself. I wonder why the gang wasn't here yet.

"Hey Miku where is the gang?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh hey Rin, they are in the music room, practicing for a play" she replied, blankly.

"Ah I see, how come you aren't with them, I thought you liked acting" I stated, sitting into the desk that was next to hers.

"Well I didn't really like the play in general, plus I wouldn't have time to do it since I have piano" Miku said, sitting on top of the desk.

"Hmm your right, I totally forgot that you played the piano" I said.

"Oh Rin you need to stop watching anime and reading manga. You're starting to forget things that are important"

"I can't help being an otaku-"

"RIN HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU WERE AN OTAKU!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked to see who it was. To my surprise it was Neru. In her hands was a bento box wrapped into an orange cloth.

"Hey Neru, I didn't think it was serious, and is that my bento I guess I forgot it" I sweat dropped.

She handed it to me and said "Yeah you did, and I've never seen a real otaku before, plus I would think of you as one. But it does explain why you are so weird and all."

"Thanks Neru and I don't know if I should be offended, by you calling me weird" I said, taking it and putting it in my bag.

"Doesn't matter sis, anyways I got to go. See you later Rin" she said, waving before she ran out of the room, to her class.

"Well wasn't that random?"Miku suddenly said.

I just sighed and put my head in my hands, and stared out the window. "Wait where is Len? He was behind me when I went into class" I thought looking around the room, looking for a familiar air-headed blond.

Like on cue he walked into the class. As he was walking, towards the desk to my right (Miku was at my left), I noticed something different about him. He wasn't being a flirt to me. That totally freaked me out. I was so use to him being a player, that I didn't notice he could be so normal.

"Hey Rin, what did you do with that kitten?" he asked, sitting into the desk.

"I gave it to the nurse, and asked if she could watch it till the end of the day. After school is over, I have to pick it up and take it home" I replied.

"Whoa Rin has a kitty! Can I walk home with you and, stay over to play with it!"Miku asked, jumping up and down like an excited kid.

"Yeah sure Miku, maybe I should invite everyone over since its Friday. We can hang out at my pool, or go in the jocose"

"Does that mean I can come over" Len asked.

"Yeah sure since you are part of the gang"

"Cool thanks Rin" he said smiling.

Whoa now that totally freaked me out. Usually he would have said: "Oh thank you Rinny~" or "Rin-chan I love you!". I guess he has changed a bit, but I bet he won't be able to keep it up. He'll eventually snap out of it and, go back to his old ways.

* * *

><p><em>~*(Time Skip)*~<em>

_We are POP CANDY ~_

I sang out happily while walking home. Neru at my left ,and Lily at my right. Len decided to tag along since we walk past his house to mine. So when get's there he can get his stuff for later on.

"Ugh Rin shut up" Neru grunted, texting rapidly.

I pouted then stopped. "Damn Neru, ruining all my fun" I whined.

She just sighed and continued texting god knows who. I then started humming it and skipped along happily. For some reason I was really happy. I don't know why though. I closed my eyes and blocked everything out. My foot hit something causing me to almost trip.

"_EEP_!" I squealed. I looked down and stared horrified.

It was a huge snail! I was orange and had a pale yellow shell. About a foot tall and a foot wide (**A/N: Yes** **in my world snails can be that big xD).** I screamed at the top of my lungs!

"HELP HELP ME THERE IS A HUGE SNAIL TRYING TO KILL ME" I screamed, running around it.

Just then Len came out of nowhere, picked up the snail and moved it across the street **(A/N Brave soul T.T).** He ran towards me and stopped.

"Jeez Rin, calm down it gone now" he said, trying to sooth me.

I started crying and gasping. Out of nowhere I jumped on him, crying on his shoulder. He was taken aback on my actions, but didn't speak of it. He just rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Len! You saw it! It almost killed me and ate my brains" I said sobbing.

He chuckled and continued rubbing my back. Lily and Neru came, and started panting.

"Gosh who knew Rin could skip so fast" Lily said, out of breath and her hands on he knees, regaining her breath.

"Oh my god what happened!" Neru exclaimed, looking at me and Len.

"Well Rin came across a huge ass snail and freaked out. I put it away into the woods ,and tried to calm her down" Len replied blankly, while Rin started to regain her composer.

"Ah I see, well let's go we don't want to get run over by a car, by standing in the street too long" Lily blankly said, walking ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry for the length I shall make the next chapter longer! I was too lazy to write more please don't hate me D: Well keep reviewing :D<strong>

**Nana-chan out!**


	4. Making out is FILTH!

**Please enjoy :D this chappy is full of surprises :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Same as always I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Ahh! School Drama!<p>

_Normal POV: _(first ever xD)

After going to Len's house Rin, Len, Lily, and Neru , continued their way to the Kagamine Mansion. Rin was slightly blushing remembering the position she and Len were in. As in he holding in her arms as she ridiculously cried her eye's out.

She just chuckled, and tried to forget about. As she glanced at Len she tried to read his expression. It just looked blank, like something else was on his mind. She just brushed the thought away, and kept staring forward.

After walking for several minutes they finally reached their destination. When they walked up to the gate they already saw their friends there waiting.

"Hey there! Teto, Ted, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Mikuo, Luka, Gakupo, and Akaito?" Rin listed.

Neru looked at Akaito and blushed deeply. "Hey A-a-Akaito" she stuttered.

"Sup Neru" he replied, blankly.

There was an awkward silence. Len coughed and said " Okay um let's go now".

"Right let's go!" Teto grabbed Ted's hand, and speeded to the Kagamine's door step.

Everyone sweat dropped, but after sighing and mumbling about her being too hyper all the time, followed after her.

* * *

><p><em>~*(Time Skip)*~<em>

_Unknown POV:_

I watched as the group of teens walked into the mansion. I sighed and walked away from the window.

"People can be so oblivious these days that it's rather funny".

I giggled and went to the book shelf. I'm usually in my room all the time but tomorrow I'll be going to Crypton High. I was homeschooled for most of my life, ever since the accident. But let's not get into that right now. I skimmed each book, looking for something that would catch my eye. Due to my parent's large fortune, my bookshelf gets changed when I finish read each and everyone.

I walked back to the window just for a glance but sighed again.

"Oh Len soon you will be mine" I giggled.

* * *

><p><em>Teto's POV: <em>**(A/N: Wow this chapter is full of surprises xD)**

Hello! Teto Kasane here! Aka French Bread Queen! I'm sure you already have heard of me so I won't get into detail. But I'll tell you that I'm Rin Kagamine's best friend.

"Hey Ted, want to go swimming?" I happily asked.

"Uh sure"

I pulled off my pink tank top and jean shorts, and jumped into Rin's Olympic sized swimming pool.

I swam back up and laughed at Ted. He was hesitating to take his shirt off.

"Come on Teddy! The water is great!" I shouted.

He grinned and pulled off his shirt, with confidence. The sight made my nose burst. He had a six pack! I fell back into the water from the impact. The water around me turned the crimson color of blood, due to the blood loss.

When I recovered I saw everyone laughing at me. Luka and Gakupo were snickering quietly, Meiko and Mikuo laughing there ass's off. Miku and Kaito were just staring at each other, totally oblivious. Rin and Len were in the hot tub laughing. But Ted was blushing so hard I thought he might burst!

Eventually they stopped and Ted came into the water. I decided to embarrass him a bit more since I'm so evil (insert evil laugh here).

"So Ted, nice abs you got there". I said with a smirk.

He blushed and sank under water slowly. Dramatic much?

* * *

><p><em>Lily's POV:<em>

I walked into my bedroom. It's a pretty big though, but almost normal size. My bed is black, yellow and white. It's pretty basic, just like the rest of my room. The walls are painted white, with black and yellow polka dots. The floor is a plushy and soft but also white. There is a desk near the window, with is a pale yellow that's where I do my homework, and my Mac laptop is there. My closet is a walk-in one that is pretty large. But it's all full of clothes surprisingly. Also there are bean bags around that are black yellow and white. As you can tell those are my favorite colors. Lastly there is a 40' flat screen on the wall.

I grabbed my black droid cell-phone and texted Meito. He's Meiko's older brother but he's my age. We have been friends since we were 5. But now I've developed a crush for him. I walked to my bed and instantly he texted back.

_From: Lily_

_To: Meito_

_Hey what's up want to hang at my place :) _

_From: The amazing Meito ;)_

_To: Lame Lily :P_

_Hells yes! Are other people there? Akaito texted me saying that's he's chilling with Neru._

_From: Awesome Lily_

_To: Muffin Top Meito :P_

_Yeah everyone is here: Kaito, Miku, Len (new kid in Rin's grade), Meiko, Mikuo, Gackupo, Luka, Ted, Teto, and obviously me, Neru and Rin. Also I'm not lame :P_

_From: Marvelous Meito_

_To: Lovely Lily_

_Nor am I a muffin top xD. Okay I'll take my motorcycle there and chill with those noob's. And also I'll check if this "Len" is cool enough._

_From: Lovely Lily_

_To: Marvelous Meito_

_OK see you then. :D_

* * *

><p><em>Len's POV:<em>

I relaxed in the hot tub, letting the bubbles relax my muscles. Rin seemed impressed about my attitude change. Hopefully she knows I did it for her, and I hope I don't crack soon. Being normal is hard! I don't know how people do it.

"Len stop spacing out, you make a weird face when you do".

I looked back at Rin. "Sorry just thinking" I said, blankly.

She just shook her head, and muttered something about oranges. "Psh weirdo, can't get enough of those things" I thought.

I looked around and saw everyone in the pool. Except: Neru, Akaito, Meiko and Mikuo. Near the house Meiko was fighting a butler about not giving her sake. While Mikuo, was trying to pry her off the poor soul. I chuckled and scoped the place again. No sign of Neru and Akaito.

"Hey Rin, let's look for Neru and Akaito" I said, mischievously.

"Oh okay, they are probably in the garden".

We stood up and got out. Then quickly dried ourselves. I put my towel around my neck, and pulled out my small ponytail. I looked over at Rin who was staring at me wide eyed. I raised a brow at her. That seemed to make her relies what she was doing.

"What oh sorry I spaced out" she said blushing. Then she put her head down so her bangs would cover her face. I chuckled and patted her head. While I put on my sandals Rin slipped her flip flops on and a pair of black shorts. It went good with her blue bikini I might say **(A/N: Hurr hurr bet you can't guess that song ;D)**.

"Okay let's go" I said, walking ahead.

* * *

><p><em>~*(Time skip now looking for Neru and Akaito)*~<em>

_Rin's POV:_

For once Len looked pretty good looking. WAIT! I'm not saying I like him! No I'm serious! Ugh I hate you ,okay maybe I like him a teensy bit. BIG DEAL! One day when you are sleeping I'm going to be under your bed…

"Rin stop spacing out weirdo".

I looked at Len and puffed my cheeks out in frustration. "Damn Neru where are you" I wondered out loud. We checked the garden, her room, and the living room. "Wait I know a place" I said to Len. "Where?". "The game room on the 4th floor".

We walked to the elevator. "That wasn't here earlier" Len said. "Yeah it was you were probably busy gawking at everything".

I pressed the button to our desired floor and went up. We just stood there in an awkward silence. "Damn why isn't he talking". I looked over to him and saw him staring at me. "What the poop" I said.

"What oh hi when did you get here" he said.

What the heck? I shook my head and we reached the floor we wanted. I lead Len to the room and knocked. No answer. I tried again. Still no answer. Len just shrugged and opened it to…

Neru and Akaito making out on the pool table! I screamed and covered my eyes." HOLY JESUS! EWW NASTY OMG YOU GUYS HAVE TANTED RINNY'S PURE EYES!" the former "normal" Len Kagamine shouted.

They stood there frozen while Neru was sitting on his lap. And Akaito's arms around her waist. They're mouths hung open in despair. Then Len being the weirdo he is, slammed the door shut, and picked me up and ran to the elevator.

"DAMNIT LEN PUT ME DOWN!" I exclaimed.

"NO I MUST PROTECT RINNY'S INNOCENCE AND WASH THE FILTH FROM YOUR EYES!"

I shuttered at the thought of him "washing" the "filth" from my eyes.**(A/N: Just picture it xD Len with a sponge and soap scrubbing at Rin's eyes)**

* * *

><p><strong>ANDDD SCENE!<strong>

**Lol sorry for the wait I've been busy lately and hopefully you don't hate me xD**

**Well that's all folks!**

**Nana-chan out!**


	5. Sweet and Charming

**OH MY GOL IM SO SORRY! I've been so busy lately with school and my computer broke -.-. And it still is broken. I'm using my sisters laptop which I stole :) But I have had so many chances to update but I was too lazy *shot* I have no excuse though.**

**Len: About time you have updated dumb butt**

**Rin: Yeah butt cheek face :P**

**Nana: I deserve that :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides the story itself**

* * *

><p><strong>Rins POV:<strong>

I ran through the large corridors. My heart was racing. I had to get away. But from whom you ask? The banana freak monster Len Kagamine. He has been chasing me through-out my house with a bar of soap in hand, and a sponge. Screaming at me to wash out my corneas, to get rid of the image of Neru and Akaito. But to be honest I didn't really mind them kissing. What am I talking about? I need to stop hanging out with perverts

I opened the door to the Library, and slammed it shut. Trying to regain my breath was a challenge. It felt like my chest would burst any minuet. "Damn you Len Kagamine," I muttered. I fell to my knees. Ouch. It hurt but I didn't care. I was way too tired to care anyways.

Dragging myself to my feet I sat at one of the tables. The Library was pretty grand I guess. Something from a fairytale movie basically. Like Beauty and the Beast. But instead of it being multicolor and crap, it was black and white. Pretty Victorian I might say. Black and white tiled floor like from a diner. Black, tall book cases and white tables scattered around **(A/N: It's hard to describe but hopefully you got a picture.)**

This place may sound boring and plain but it's my sanctuary. Plus there is a manga section just for me. Double win there yo! Then my moment of peace was disturbed by the one and only Len. He burst through the doors like a wedding crasher. But instead of refusing for 2 lovers to get married he screamed my name.

"RIN RIN I NEED TO WASH AWAY THE BAD MEMORIES!" he shouted. God not a moment of peace with this kid. Pisses me off.

"Geez kid, calm your hormones I'm totally okay, Okay?" I reassured him. That didn't help though.

"But I need to brainwash you so you can forget," he approached me. He does not know when to quit. He is defiantly not right in the head.

I got up from the table and walked past him. "Len, shut up okay?" I said, walking past him.

Len just sighed and shoved the soap, and sponge into his board shorts pocket. Huh I totally forgot I was still in my bathing suit. Talk about embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV:<strong>

Rin is very stubborn. She kept running away when I was just trying to help. Talk about ungrateful. But that's the girl I love. I wonder where she's going. But I'll just follow her. She probably is taking me to a dungeon or something, to make out with me then I could finally...

"Len stop spacing out you freak."We were in the elevator. Ah I see. We are going back to the others. I guess she wants to make out in public. I guess it's more daring, and thrilling. I'm down with that. I'm okay with anything she likes. Even the weird stuff. I wonder if she's into that. I bet she is. Rin seems like the type that would. I would know I'm the master at this stuff.

"I'm not a freak, I'm just unique," I replied.** (A/N: LoL I say that to people whenever they call me a freak)**

She just glared and looked at the numbers indicating we were almost on the ground floor. How many floors are there? Damn rich people. I put my arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly she didn't hit me or pull away. I bet she likes it. I mean who wouldn't?

In spite of her rudeness I decided to sing a song that I made up. It was like it fit the moment:

noboru noboru kono elevator

karami tsuku miren o furi harai

ue o mezashi nobori tsuzukeru

"naze watashi wa nobotte iru nodesu ka?"

elevator girl iwaku...

"anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai deshō"

dokokano mazushī kuni no shōnen ga me ni hairu

sono te niwa setake ni awanu jū

sono me no namida wa chi o nurashi

hashiri saru senka no naka eto kiete iku...

ah ue no hate ni

ah ue o nozomu

ah "ningen no kanashiki saga ka..."

tobira wa shimari mata ue eto susumu

agaru agaru kono elevator

toji komerareta kūkan ga

jinsei anjishi nobori tsuzukeru

"naze koko kara derare nai no desu ka?"

elevator girl iwaku...

"hito no jinsei nado ete shite sonna mono nano desu"

dokokano yutakana kuni no wakamono ga me ni hairu

zujō o sama zama na mono ga tobi kau

norimono ya denpa ni notta kikakuka sareta kokoro

soshite kaku to iu shūshifu o...

ah gijutsu no hatten to

ah yutakasa o tori chigaeta

ah "jinrui no orokashisa ka..."

subete o oite tobira wa shimari mada

ue eto susumu

hibiku hibiku kono elevator

tomari tai tono ishi ni hanshite

ue eto nobori tsuzukeru

"naze kurushī mono o mise tsuzukeru no desu ka?"

elevator girl iwaku...

"anata no ikizama to taisa wa nai no deshō?"

kono chikyū ni umarete kite

sū mannen no rekishi no naka ni

hito wa ittai nani ni fure nani o mananda?

jidai no inyō tomoni

nagarete kita bōdai na jikan no naka ni

hito wa ittai nani o osore horoboshi tan darō?

coup d'etat tero

resistance revolution

are kurū fuhei fuman no naka ga

hito no ikiru michi de nai to naze daremo kizuki

tachi agara nain darō

"Len that wasn't that bad", Rin said wide eyed. I smirked "Thanks I made it up". "What's it called?" she asked. "New Millennium I wrote it about, how the world is full of war and ignorance."

"That's deep"

I nodded and stepped out of the elevator. It was awfully quiet. Who knew someone with such a big house wouldn't throw parties every day. I know I would.

"Rin, why don't you like me?"

This question has been bothering me for a while. It's like she only likes me when I'm sweet and charming. But when I'm a flirt she's like OMG FREAK! I thought girls were into that I mean Rin's the only one who doesn't.

"Well you're a huge flirt. I want a guy who's sweet and charming. Not a guy who flirts with other girls around me. It makes me feel like crap. Like I could never compete with those girls. They are pretty, and actually look their age unlike me." She looked away.

"So like Kaito" I said, bitterly.

"Kind of but he's too serious. I also want a guy who could joke around too."

"So like Mikuo"

"He's worse then you Len"

"True"

She had a point there. Unlike him I don't grope her. That just crosses the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV:<strong>

I can't believe Rin and her little boyfriend just saw me and Akaito make-out! Well better her then Lily. Lily would probably kill Akaito and skin me alive. If you think that sounds like fun, then you obviously are a masochist.

"Oh my god, talk about embarrassing!" I shoved my head into my hands.

"Could be worse" he responded, twirling my hair.

"What's worse than your little sister seeing you make out with some guy? I just totally ruined her innocence!" I shouted.

"Well at least she didn't see me taking your innocence…." He said, nonchalantly.

Even what he just said was disturbing, and embarrassing I couldn't but feel a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to update already after such a long time of putting it off. Hopefully none of you guys will murder me with a turtle.<strong>

**Petunia: That's just weird Nana **

**Nana-chan: Some people do it derp :P**

**Petunia: Whatever hi I'm Nana's pet hamster. I'm going to be part of this now! **

**Nana-chan: How can you talk!**

**Petunia: Skill. Anywho~ thanks for reading and reviews would be awesome!**

**Nana-chan: PEACE OUT HOMIE SLICE!**


	6. The Truth Hurts But Those Lies Kill

**Hello~**

**Sorry for such a long wait D': but I've been caught up with school and just life in particular. Also a tragedy has happened. Petunia who was featured in the last chapter has passed on. BUT! My birthday is today so I thought this would be a little treat for you guys :3**

**Koda: Does that mean I can be in this Nana-chan?**

**Nana: WHAT THE BUTT! YOU CAN TALK TOO!**

**Koda: Yeah Hi guys Im Nana-chan's golden retriever Koda!**

**Nana: I need an aspirin...**

**Koda: Anyways~ enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN ANYTHING BUT STORY!**

**Koda: Nice english...**

**Bold= **Texts BTW

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rins POV:<strong>_

I stared intently at the blond in front of me. His eyes were full of excitement. I frowned. So did he. Throwing my hands up in the air I finally gave up. The Len Kagamine was going to sleep over my house. How did this happen? I have no idea. He claimed to be extremely tired after everyone had left and didn't feel like walking home. So he begged me for him to stay. What have I gotten myself into?

"Rin I'm hungry!" he moaned. I looked up from my Ipad and glared. "Fine follow me" I said, abandoning my game of Draw Something with Miku. We walked down the grand staircase and into the kitchen. I asked the chefs to make us some dinner and to make it a surprise. We then went into the dining room and sat at each end of the table.

Len stared at me with a weird look on his face. Like he wasn't sure about something. I stared back in silence with a blank look on my face. After a long silence he finally gave in to ask what ever was on his mind.

"Rin can I ask you something, you don't have to if you don't want to" he said, slowly. "Okay shoot" I said, without hesitation. "Um.. who do you like?" he asked.

To be honest that took me by surprise. I could feel my chest flutter a bit, and butterflies in my stomach. I don't think I know the answer either. Wait a sec... I met this kid not too long ago and now he's asking me personal questions? But then again who did I like?

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked, quite curious. "Well I need to know who I'm up against" he said smirking. This guy can never be serious.

I pondered for a minute trying to think. He waited intently staring at me with a hopeful look. I finally just said the first name that came to mind. "Mikuo" I said, blankly. I don't really like him but I didn't even know the answer myself! But I don't think he liked my answer.

"Its Mikuo..." he said, quietly. I nodded not really caring about what I said. But he apparently did. His head was down so I couldn't see his face. What was wrong with him? Did I say something wrong? His head finally lifted up and he smiled at me. "Thats good" he said. But I could tell he was hiding something.

"Who do you like?" I asked. Before he could answer Yuki my butler and Prima my maid (My sisters and I have our own personal maids and butlers) had came in with the food. Our first course was miso soup and green tea. They bowed after giving us our first meal. "There will be 2 more courses Madam Rin and Sir Len" Yuki said. I thanked them and they proceeded out of the room leaving us alone again. "As you were saying..." I said, drinking my soup. "Ah it's nothing really" he replied, then sipping his soup. Oh but it's something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lens POV:<strong>_

So she likes Mikuo? I don't know why but I felt angry after she said it. She told me today she didn't like him. But then again she could have been lying then. Why does it hurt though? My chest tightened up when she answered. But I just smiled and acted like I didn't care. After her replying to my question it seemed pointless to tell her I kind of liked her.

Also how could I even stay here knowing she only thinks of me as a friend? There's no point to it. I lied just to spend some more alone time with her. Im so mad but I'm also sad. What should I do? She was so blunt about it too. If I told her I sort of like her she would probably laugh in my face.

After our soup we had the main course. It was a hot steaming bowl of natto-jiru. It smelled absolutely delicious! It automatically made me feel better and totally forget about Mikuo and Rin. I eagerly ate it up.

After the natto we had desert. Which was a sweet, creamy, flan. "Damn Rin you're so lucky!" i exclaimed. She giggled which was undoubtedly cute. If I do say myself. After we finished in silence Yuki and Prima ( I think thats their names according to Rin) we left to go upstairs. I then remember that I forgot to tell my parents I was spending the night here.

"Fuck" I muttered. "What's wrong now?" Rin asked. "I forgot to inform my parents that I'm staying the night here" I replied, taking out my yellow cellphone.

**To: Mom**

**From: Len**

**Hey mom staying the night just so you know :D**

**From: Mom**

**To: Len**

**LEN DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO COME HOME AT 6:00! IT'S 8:00!**

I cringed imaging what my dad and mom probably thought.

**To: Mom**

**From: Len**

**Sorry :P And I need clothes and stuff btw**

**From: Mom**

**To: Len**

**Okai~ Be there soon ^.^ See you then Lenny-kun**

I swear she's bipolar. I turned to Rin. "My mom is bring my stuff soon just so you know" I said. She nodded and lead me back to her room. Her room is surprisingly normal but a little bigger than mine. The walls are a dark shade of orange, the carpet is a plush cream color with a orange rug in the middle, her bed is a king (like mine) with orange sheets and white clean pillows. Also her curtains are a pale yellow and there are 3 orange bean bag chairs. Not to mention her 50in flat screen TV on the wall.

Plus she has a laptop on a desk where she does her homework, which is black. Also she has a huge bookshelf full of manga and another one full of anime dvds. Lastly she has a huge walk in closet full of all sorts of clothes and shoes. I bet she has cosplay in there since she has a lot of anime posters everywhere.

"Hey Len" she said. "Yeah I said, watching her TV. "Want an Ipad?" she asked. "FUCK YEAH!" I yelled. She grinned and handed me one. Damn she is so lucky. "Im bored" she said, randomly. I looked up from the Ipad which I gave a name to after Rin. Rinners is its name. "Ok...what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Lets go to the music room" she said, getting up.

A MUSIC ROOM! Curse these rich people.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hakus POV:<em>**

I've been so happy lately that Len had made friends so quickly! Hes just so cute and KYAAAA! I screamed like a fangirl just thinking about him! I'm so happy to have him back and so is Dell. Even though he doesn't show it I know he missed Len. I finished packing up his clothes and what not into his bag and left his room.

Then something on his nightstand caught my eye. Next to his alarm clock was a picture of a girl. I walked towards it and picked it up. The girl was next to Len. His arm was around her shoulders and he wore his school uniform. She had the girl version of the uniform too. Her hair was short and a honey blond.

On her head was a white bow that made her look like a bunny. Her eyes were blue and she looked like Len! But Len was much taller than her by about a hole foot!

Could this girl be Rin? The Rin that Len seems to talk about all the time? The girl that made him have a smile on his face after school. She was so...so... CUTE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rins POV:<strong>_

We arrived into the music room. It looked like a gallery. It had every instrument ever made and every sheet of music composed. Len gapped at it all with his jaw almost touching the floor. I walked to the grand piano in the middle of the room. It was shiny and black. I loved it.

I pulled out the sheet of music I had in mind. It was an old song about a girl who wanted to be beautiful so she set a spell on herself. It caused her to live forever. So she shut herself from everyone and stayed in her castle. Until a boy took interest in her. She didn't care and avoided him. But he didn't give up. Until he died she realized how she felt. She wanted to die and be with him but the spell prevented her too. So she spent eternity holding her lover who was well dead.

I looked Len and called him over. "Do you know this song?" I asked. "What's it called" he asked, as he approached me. "The Beast" I answered. "Ah yeah my mom use to sing it to me when I was younger" he said, sitting on the bench next to me. "Sing it while I play" I asked. "Okay"

I then started playing the music on the piano and sang along with him.

Hito ga tsumugi ageta kakera tachi wo

Mado no soto kara nagame tsuzuketa

Doa wo tsukuru koto mo dekinakatta

Sore wa osanai boku no puraido

"Kakushigoto wo shitemashita kizutsuku no ga iya deshita"

Yatto kizuita boku dake no oshiro wa amarini kuukyo de michiteimashita

Aru hi arawareta anata wa boku ga nozomu subete wo motteta

Boku ga tsumiageta renga wo tayasuku tobikoe sawatte kiduita

"Kanashii kurai tsumetaine zutto sabishikattan da ne"

Obiete hanarete kazatte hakatte

Asatte midarette kenashitte nigedashita!

Hito ga tsumugi ageta kakera tachi ga orikasanaru no wo urayandeita

Kodoku ni tsukuriageta boku no shiro

Doa wo tozashita boku no puraido

"Kakushigoto wo shitemashita ushinau no ga iya deshita"

Yatto arawareta oshiro no juunin

Hajimete no ai ni tomadoimashita

"Doujou nanka wa yoshite yo omae ni wakatte tamaru ka yo"

Nigitte kajitte koboshitte abarette

Soredemo anata wa hirotte tsukandeta!

Ikikau gunshuu no ai wo mitsume ichiban taisetsu wo sake tsuzuketa

Kodoku ni nareshitashinda kono mi ga

Hidamari de tokeru no wo yurusanai

"Kakushigoto wo shitemashita sore ga ai to shitteimashita"

Sotto kiete itta shiro no juunin

Osoreta kanjou ga komiagemashita

"Kakushigoto wo shitemashita towa no ai wo nozomi mashita"

Ataerareta no wa eien dake

Hajimete hito no tame ni hoemashita

"Tobira wo hiraitte

Sugatte nigitte waratte tsumide

Aiseba yokatta naa..."

Ataerareta nukumori no kage ga

Boku no kodoku no shiro wo yurusanai

Jibun de kase wo hameta kono karada

Towa ni boku no owari wo yurusanai

Ikikau gunshuu ni ai wo maite

Towa ni namida wo tsumugi tsuzukete

Mata anata ni aeru sono hi made

Nan zennen saki mo machi tsuzukeru

Just then we heard clapping after the song was over. We turned around to see a woman whose hair was grey and long but beautiful that was tied into a low ponytail down her back, and she had red eyes that showed happiness. "That was beautiful!" she said. "Mom hey this is Rin and Rin this is my mom Haku" Len said, getting up. "KYAAA! SHE'S SO KAWAII!" Haku exclaimed, running towards me. "MEW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha! I had to end it with Rin being glomped!<strong>

**Rin: Not cool Nana**

**Len: -smirks- I thought it was funny**

**Koda: Well done Nana-chan**

**Nana: Arigato! -bows-**

**Anyways please review in memory of Lil P! And for my birthday :D**

**Koda: Bye!**

**Nana-chan out!**


	7. Enter Mysterious Girl!

**Hey kiddos :D**

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating for a while I've had a bit of a writers block but now I have gotten inspired :3. I'm no longer doing New School New Love anymore the plot I had in mind is rather boring now but maybe soon I will come out with a new story possibly for OHSHC. OH AND AND AND I'm going to start cosplaying! I'm going to do Durarara! and Death Note. Oh and also follow me on Tumblr or not you know its okay :[. Btw there is a violent part in this. I couldn't help it xD. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story ;3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miku's POV:<strong>_

"Rin's late!" I exclaimed. Here I am waiting for her butt at the front of the school. She wanted to tell me something important before school started. So me being super nice I agreed. I woke up extra early too. "She owes me so badly," I mumbled, while checking my watch for like the 10th time. It read 6:46. "If she doesn't get here- oh there she is" I said to myself.

There Rin was running out of breath. "Yo Rin-nyan what took you so long?" I asked as she reached me. "Hah Lily hah and Neru hah were questioning me" she said, catching her breath. "Ah I see" I said. "What was so important that couldn't wait?" "Well you know how Len slept over my house?" "Yeah... OH MY GOD DID HE RAPE YOU!" I exclaimed. "No he asked me who I liked" she said, waving her hands quickly. "Oh okay ooh~ does my Rinny have a crush on a boy?" I teased.

"Well no but I said I liked Mikuo. I don't even like him!" she sighed. Interesting. "Well why did you say it then?" I questioned. "I don't even know but it got me thinking. I'm 16 in high school, and I have never had a boyfriend, nor my first kiss" she sat on the stair leading into the school. I sat next to her also. "That's pretty depressing, but not to worry Rin we will get you a boyfriend soon" I said, determined.

"Len set me and Mikuo on a date!" she blurted out. Wait… Banana boy set Rin on a date with my brother aka The Pervert? "He did what now? Why would he do that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len's POV:<strong>_

The sleepover at Rin's house was fun. Even though she rejected me, that doesn't matter now. I saw Kaito and Mikuo ahead of me as I walked to school. They both waved at me and stopped for me to catch up. "Yo Kagamine, how was the sleep over with Rin-chan?" Mikuo asked, as I caught up with them.

"Eh it was okay, I found out that she likes you Mikuo," I said, solemnly. "Eh! Rin-chan likes me. Kagamine you have got to kidding!" Mikuo asked, clearly surprised. "Serious dude, I was surprised too" I said.

"But Len don't you like Rin too?" Kaito pointed out. "Well yeah but if she doesn't like me then I can't change that" I said, putting my arms behind my head as we walked. "Hmm it's not like Rin to actually like Mikuo, he's a pervert too," Kaito thought, aloud. "Yeah it isn't… Hey! I'm not a pervert!" Mikuo pouted. "Yeah you are dude, but do you want to go on a date with her?" I asked. "Kagamine you can't be serious? She's your girl it's against bro-code" Mikuo huffed.

"Don't worry its part of my plan" I reassured. Kaito and Mikuo looked at each other then shrugged. "Whatever man, but where exactly is this date at?" Mikuo asked. "Well I was thinking you guys could go to Vocaloid Café," I suggested. "Don't your parents own Vocaloid Café?" Kaito asked. **(A/N: Look back at Chapter 2 Changing Personalities and Kittens, Len talks about how he moved here and stuff it will refresh your memory ^.^)**

"Why yes they do, it will go along with my plan I planned out" I said. "Well thanks dude for being so cool with it" Mikuo said, patting my back. We laughed and continued our way to school.

* * *

><p><em>~Time Skip~<em>

I sat in homeroom at my usual desk in homeroom. However, something was off. Some of my students were talking about a new student. "I wonder if it's a boy! A hot one too" a girl said. "I wonder if it's a girl and she's hot" one of the guys said.

I turned to Rin who was reading some manga. "Hey Rin do you think the new student is a girl or a boy?" I asked. "I don't know, I just hope it's a girl we don't need another guy like you here," Rin said.

I fake gasped and put my hand to my chest. "I am hurt by those offensive words Rinny," I said, dramatically. "I think I might faint!" I continued, and pretended to faint. She laughed and patted my head. "You're weird," she said, smiling rather cutely if I do say myself.

I smirked and just then Kiyoteru-sensai came in. "Class you may be aware that we are having another new student attending Crypton High School. I hope you will give our new student friendship. It has been brought to my attention that she was home schooled for most of her life. Please greet her with kindness. You may now enter Sukone-san," Kiyoteru-sensai said.

Wait, why does that name sound familiar? Just as I thought that, she came in. My eyes widened. No it cannot be. "Hello everyone my name is Tei Sukone. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope to become friends with you all," she said, bowing respectively.

_**Tei's POV:**_

I smirked at Len's expression. He is with out a doubt surprised with my coming about. He looks slightly afraid also. I do not blame him. What happened back then was indeed a tragedy.

* * *

><p><em>~FLASHBACK TIME!~<em>

"Tei-chan want to play with me?" Little Len asked. We were both six at the time. We both were the best of friends in kindergarten. Just little innocent children, it such a sad thing that our innocence had to change.

"Sure Len-kun" I laughed. I followed him to the sandbox. We began to play Princess and Prince. Just a silly game we made up, I was the princess and he was the prince.

"May I have this dance Princess?" Len asked, going on one knee while taking my hand in his. I giggled and nodded. We began to dance with each other while laughing innocently. Just then, a boy came over. He was about eight years old.

If I do remember clearly, his name was Piko. The older white haired boy pushed Len down. "You guys are such babies," he laughed. "Hey what was that for?" Len yelled. "Are you okay Len-kun?" I asked, worried. "Yeah but he is being mean!" Len said. Piko just laughed at Len and kicked sand into Len's eyes. Len whimpered and tried to get the sand out. "That wasn't nice!" I said. "What ya' gonna' do baby?" Piko laughed.

I felt so angry. Next to me was a big stick. I didn't think clearly. I picked up the stick. "I'm going to make you pay," I said. He proceeded to laugh. I was so angry. **(A/N: WARNING THIS PART IS VIOLENT!)**

I swung the stick with all my might. It hit him in the head and caused him to fail to the ground. I kept hitting him. He was unconscious. I didn't mean to. He started it. He was bleeding everywhere. I still kept hitting him with the stick.

"Tei-chan stop it your killing him!" Len yelled, while trying to stop me. The other kids stopped what they were doing and saw me hitting Piko. "Oh my god!" one of the teachers yelled. It happened so fast. The teacher picked me up and I thrashed around, trying to get free.

I looked down at Len. His eyes were wide and he was crying. Looking at Piko I was shocked. His head had a huge gash in the back of it. I have never seen so much blood before. It scared me. Did I just do that?

I heard screams and shouts. It was chaos. Kids were screaming, and crying. However, strangely I was calm. It was not my fault. Piko deserved it. He started it. The teacher set me down on a chair. Everything went by in a blur. The ambulance came so did the police. I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa that was violent….<strong>

**But its good to be back in the Fanfiction world:3 I read some of the reviews and I'm very happy! You guys are awesome. I hope this chapter didn't suck but if it did tell me :D **

**Cleo: It did suck**

**Nana: Kitty shut up :O**

**Cleo: Never :D oh hi everyone I'm NekoNanaChans cat Cleo :D **

**Koda: Oh hi Cleo your going to be on here too?**

**Cleo: Heck yeah :D**

**Nana: Good greef my story is being taken over by animals o.O**

**Cleo: Anyways~ please review it keeps NekoNanaChan from being lazy and not updating**

**Koda: Shes always lazy**

**Nana: SHUSH ANIMAL!**

**Well anyways again please review it keep me going ^.^Also sorry for shortness xD **

**Nana-chan out!**


End file.
